simgmfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Say No to Boys
Just Say No to Boys is the first episode of SIMGM's Glee season two spoofs, and the first episode overall. It is based on the Glee episode Furt. Plot The episode starts off with Quinn, Brittany and Tina in the choir room for their annual G.W.S.L.R.A.T.B. (Girls Whose Storylines Revolve Around Their Boyfriends) meeting. Tina asks if they can shorten the title, but Quinn denies it. Tina asks why only for Quinn to question why she was talking, because she is apparently only allowed 4 lines per episode. Quinn asks Tina if she wanted to waste her lines on the pointless argument, which Tina declines. Rachel arrives late for the meeting, and the girls are wondering why she is here because of how Finn dumped her. As Rachel cries from the break up, Quinn realises that the girls have become pathetic, saying that all they ever do is obsess over their boyfriends. Rachel says that they are simply in love, but Quinn reminds Rachel about the previous night, when she was stalking Finn. Rachel tries to deny it but Quinn says that was pathetic. Tina says that she is not obsessed with Mike, however she is obsessed with his abs. Quinn asked Brittany if she had forgotten about her best friend (Santana). We see a flashback where Brittany, who has become obsessed with Artie, has forgotten about Santana and calls her Helga. Rachel asks Quinn about her and Sam, but Quinn denies that she was obsessed with him. Rachel reminds her about the time when Quinn told Sam that she's not ready for a boyfriend and that she is independent, but the next day she told him their date time. Tina said that she did hold up with a half an episode. Quinn finally admits that all the girls were pathetic, including herself. Rachel states that they don't need men, and that their characters can delveloped without the help of their boyfriends. As the girls agree, Tina says that they need to make a change, which makes Brittany think that Tina is President Obama. The girls' boyfriends show up, causing them lose track and go back to being obsessed with them. Quinn thinks that Sam is so cute and wonders if Sam is practicing his speech for Prom; Rachel says in her mind that Finn looks adorable and that he will look charming in his tuxedo that she picked up for him on their wedding day, which takes place 5 years, 3 weeks and 21 days; Tina is simply thinking about Mike's abs; and Brittany wonders if Artie's wheelchair can be used as a roller coaster car with her on his lap. The boys wonder if the girls are okay, and when Finn asks Rachel what's going on, Rachel randomly says, "Be my baby daddy". The episode ends with Mercedes randomly coming into the room, simply saying "Tater Tots". Episode Quotes Cast Guest Stars * Harry Sim Jr as Mike Chang * Chord Oversim as Sam Evans Absent Cast Members * Chris Colfsim as Kurt Hummel * Jessalyn Gilsim as Terri Schuester * Matthew Morrisim as Will Schuester * Jane Sim as Sue Sylvester * Jayma Simays as Emma Pillsbury Voice Cast * The Boss as Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Mike and Sam * The Boss' Sister as Tina * The Boss' Brother as Finn, Brittany, Mercedes and Artie Trivia * This is the first and only time in the spoofs when Quinn calls Beth by her correct name. * Kurt Hummel was not in this episode, only at the flashback at the start of the episode. * First and only appearance of the G.W.S.L.R.A.T.B. * When re-uploaded, the name was changed from 'Glee Season 2 Spoof Episode 1' to 'Just Say No to Boys' the official episode name. * Although Matthew Morrisim's name is in the credits, he does not appear in this episode. Gallery Screen shot 2012-04-07 at PM 09.28.30.png|"Tater tots" Screen shot 2012-04-07 at PM 09.28.03.png|"Um, girls?" Screen shot 2012-04-07 at PM 09.25.40.png|"Bye Helga!" Screen shot 2012-04-07 at PM 09.25.20.png|"May I remind you what you were doing last night?" Screen shot 2012-04-07 at PM 09.16.30.png|"Sorry I'm late" Screen shot 2012-04-07 at PM 09.16.09.png|"Quinn. What does G.W.S.L.R.A.T.B stand for?" baby.png Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Videos